


Where's Ladybug?

by captain_smthg



Series: Idiots in Love Chronicles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Absent Characters, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_smthg/pseuds/captain_smthg
Summary: Ladybug disappeared and now Paris is in ruins.





	Where's Ladybug?

**Author's Note:**

> Random letters and ramblings from me.

"Of course, papa. We'll be there as soon as we can. I already asked Tom to book a flight and I already talked to Mr. Damocles to excuse Marinette for at least a month.... Of course. I understand.... No problem..... Yes, papa. Take care... Bye." Sabine sighed and set her cellphone down on the desk. She sighed and walked upstairs, where her husband Tom is preparing all the necessities for their flight. Her father just called and informed her that Bridgette Cheng, her mother, is really sick and asking for her presence. As soon as she received the news, she asked Tom to pack all essentials and to book a flight to China while she went to inform Mr. Damocles about their plight. Mr. Damocles understandingly excused Marinette for a month and wished for Bridgette's recovery. She then went back to the bakery and see to it that the bakery will be in good condition and in proper order.

While checking the inventory, Sabine heard the telltale sound of the bell signalling someone entered the bakery. She went to the register in order to cater the customer and realized that it was just Marinette. The girl hugged her and kissed her cheek before grabbing a handful of cookies from the display.

"Hello, Maman. How's your day?" Marinette asked while slipping some cookies on the sling pouch at her side. Sabine watched the movement before turning her focus on Marinette's face which is painted with concern and worry. "Maman?"

Sabine smiled softly and brushed a stray hair from her daughter's face. "I'm okay, honey. I'm just worried about my mama."

"What? Why? What's wrong with granny?" Marinette put a hand over her own and searched her eyes.

Sabine touched her daughter's cheek and speak calmly. "It's just that your g-pops called and said that your granny is really sick. I'm just a little worried, that's all."

"Oh. Don't worry maman. Granny is really strong and I'm sure she'll be okay in no time at all." Marinette assured her and Sabine laughed. She can't help it. Her daughter's optimism is just so contagious.

"Of course. Oh, Marinette. I almost forgot." Sabine said just as Marinette stood up and grabbed a glass of milk from the fridge. "Check your suitcase upstairs in case I missed to add something. I already packed your own things because your father informed me that he booked a flight for this evening. We'll be staying with granny and g-pops for a month."

Marinette hummed softly and drank the glass of milk. Then, she seemed to remember something and her daughter blanched. "W-w-what?" Marinette asked in a high-pitched voice.

Sabine laughed, laughing at her daughter's expression. Meanwhile, Marinette on the other hand is having an all-out mental war with herself, torn between making up an excuse to stay in Paris because of her duties as Ladybug and complying with her mother because she wants to see her granny Bridgette, too. She debated whether to give up the Miraculous temporarily or permanently is she leave _or to just not go at all._ She felt Tikki rustle in her pouch and decided she can't just give up being Ladybug because that means giving up Tikki and Chat Noir, her bestfriends and she can't just do that. But she knows that her granny needs her, too.

"Uh-uhm, ugh, Maman, I-I-I think I forgot my- I mean, I forgot Alya, I mean, hehehe, I forgot to tell Alya about... our homework about... mushrooms! Yeah. Mushrooms because mushrooms are healthy and has a lot of health benefits. Hehehe." Marinette rambled in front of her mother before running at the streets of Paris and to the direction of Master Fu's massage parlor.

"Marinette?" A small voice muttered while Marinette dashed into a run and she looked down at Tikki who is staring up at her. Marinette can't decipher Tikki's expression so she just turned back her focus ahead.

"Tikki! What do I do?!" Marinette asked panickingly at the kwami still not looking at the small kwami in her pouch.

"I'm not sure Marinette. This has never happened to any of my Ladybugs before." Tikki said hesitantly.

Marinette groaned. "I'm soooo screwed, Tikki."

"Everything's going to be okay, Marinette. Have faith." Tikki assured her before retreating back inside her pouch.

Marinette finally skidded to a stop outside the parlor and found the door to be locked. Marinette gasped and pounded on the door, hoping to heavens that Master Fu is just sleeping. She pounded on the door again but still no answer came. Tikki floated again and looked worriedly at Marinette before shifting her gaze through the door.

Tikki observed pityingly her chosen who looks like she's about to collapse any moment and explode from stress. Tikki phased through the door and looked around the house for Master Fu or Wayzz.

"Master Fu? Wayzz?" Tikki called out while gently floating up in the air. She phased back again and faced Marinette.

"Tikki! Did you see Master Fu inside? Is he sleeping?" Marinette asked hopefully.

Tikki shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Marinette."

Marinette groaned and clutched at her pigtails while looking for her phone. "Maman just sent me a text saying we'll leave at 5! That means I only have remaining one hour Tikki! Should I wait for Master Fu? Wait! What about Chat Noir? He can entrust my Miraculous to someone while I'm gone!"

"That's a good idea Marinette but Chat Noir~" Tikki started to say but Marinette interrupted her.

"No buts, Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette determinedly said and she transformed to Ladybug praying to every deity she knows that Chat will answer.

 _"Hello, This is Chat Noir please leave your message. Ciao!"_ Marinette groaned and slumped against the wall. "Ugh."

She tried for several times until she stopped and decided to leave a message for Chat Noir. "Hello, Chat? Please meet me at the Eiffel Tower as soon as you can. Please."

Then Ladybug transformed back to Marinette and ran to the direction of the Eiffel Tower. "Well? What happened, Marinette?" Tikki inquired.

"He's not answering." Marinette muttered then rode the elevator towards the top of the tower as soon as she reached her destination. Once she got out of the lift, Tikki peeked up at her.

"What do you plan to do now, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I'll leave you here and wait for him to arrive. This way would be better. I can leave you here and guard your Miraculous while waiting for Chat without him knowing my identity!" Marinette explained and she grinned at Tikki proudly like it's her best idea ever.

10 minutes before 5 PM, still no Chat Noir is in sight. Marinette fidgeted and paced nervously at the top, shielding the earrings from the others. Her phone rang and she saw that Sabine is calling.

"Maman?.... Yes.... S-sorry... I almost forgot. Hehehe. Yeah. I'll be there.... Bye." She pocketed her phone and discreetly wear the earrings again. Tikki flew to her pouch and worriedly glanced at Marinette.

"Marinette?"

Marinette looked down at the small kwami and sighed. "I'm sorry, Tikki. But it seems like I have to take you with me. I know I can't leave Paris but I can't not just go with my parents, either. I want to see my granny, too. And I can't just leave you outside Master Fu's or here. I'm so sorry, Tikki."

The small kwami gazed ahead and smiled encouragingly at Marinette. "I understand Marinette. You did your best."

"Thank you, Tikki."

•••

It's already dinnertime when Adrien managed to get back home again. He massaged his temples and quickly finished his dinner. He then quickly went upstairs to his room and take a shower before flopping himself lazily on the bed.

"I'm hungryyyyyy" Plagg whined in front of him. Adrien glanced at the now empty wheel of Camembert on the desk of his computer and rolled his eyes. 

"You just finished eating and you're already hungry?" Adrien said, his words muffled by the pillow he buried his face on.

"What can I do? My appetite is insatiable. " Plagg countered.

Adrien rolled himself on the bed and looked at Plagg. "I swear you inhale this stuff the way humans inhale oxygen."

Plagg snickered. "Yeah. And your obsessed with Ladybug the way a fish is obsessed with water."

"Shut up." Adrien snapped then froze and looked at Plagg. Plagg, already guessing what's on his chosen's mind by just looking at the expression on Adrien's face, groaned.

Adrien grinned. "Do you think I can get a glimpse of my Lady tonight, Plagg?"

"No. It's not even patrol tonight." Plagg said.

Adrien ignored the kwami and said "Plagg, Claws out!"

He opened his baton and checked if his Lady is active and exclaimed a sound of delight when he saw that Ladybug left 36 missed calls for him and a 3 voicemails. He grinned and opened the voicemail.

_"Hello, Chat? Please meet me at the Eiffel Tower as soon as you can. Please."_

Adrien blushed at the thought and snickered. His Lady just can't wait to see him again. He opened the next voicemail.

_"I'll wait for you in an hour."_

Adrien looked at the time the email was sent and groaned when he saw that it's over an hour ago. Well, shit.

_"Where are you Chat?"_

He cringed at the desperate tone in Ladybug's voice and can't help but wonder if something happened. He went to the Eiffel Tower in hopes that maybe his Lady is still waiting but instead he is met with nothing and other tourists. The space immediately buzzed with excitement and murmurs that maybe there is an akuma attack went around. Chat went to the topmost of the tower, where nobody can reach, at least not by ordinary means and Chat waited while letting the cool, night air caressed his face. After one hour, he decided to leave the tower and send a voicemail to Ladybug.

Adrien went to the class next day and did business as usual. By lunchtime, however, as he packed his things he noticed that the seat behind him is empty and he realized Marinette is absent for the day.

"Alya?" Adrien called the brunette girl who absentmindedly stood up and packed her own things. Alya jerked back at the sound of his voice and he apologized for startling the girl out of her wits. "I'm sorry. I'm just wondering where is Marinette?"

Now, Alya looked at him worriedly. "I don't know, Adrien. I can't contanct Marinette, or their bakery for that matter. Actually, I'm going to pay a visit at her house. Wanna come?" Alya offered.

Adrien smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Together, Alya, Nino and Adrien went to Marinette's house and saw that the bakery is close. Alya muttered to herself worriedly and tried to contact Marinette once again. Adrien decided to do the same but a shrill voice reverberated in the air. The three teens stood on alert as they saw a girl wearing what looked a dress inspired by flowers floated in the air, being harnessed by giant flower stems.

"Akuma attack!" Alya exclaimed and went into reporter mode following the path of destruction. Nino groaned but ran after his girlfriend while Adrien ducked into an alleyway and transformed into Chat Noir.

"Well, well, well, look at what the _chat_ dragged in." The akuma drawled out and put her hands on her hips as soon as she spotted the feline hero. Chat Noir snorted at the pun.

"How original." Chat Noir purred sarcastically. The akuma went ballistic instantly and released flower seeds that turns into bombs. Chat Noir evaded the attack and twirled his baton, preparing himself to be on the offensive.

The akuma, who called herself Daisick, called forth on giant flower stems to imprisoned Chat Noir. Chat evaded them all and lunged for the attack. The akuma jumped just in time to avoid his baton and landed a good feet away from the leather-clad hero. Chat Noir grunted and cast his gaze around, looking for his spotted partner. When he saw no sign of Ladybug, he jumped high amd landed in a roof. He called Ladybug but she did not answer. Worse, it has been few hours since she last became active and she still hasn't opened his voicemail from yesterday.

"Shit." Chat Noir muttered under his breath as exploding seeds was sent on his way. He dialed Ladybug's contact and sent a message that went straight to voicemail. Chat Noir surveyed the akuma for the akumatized object and cursed under his breath as he spotted a small daisy wrapped around her left wrist.

"Where are you, my Lady?" Chat Noir glanced worriedly as he saw the street and many structures destroyed. He scanned the roofs one last time for any sign of Ladybug but saw nothing. That is when he decided that he needs to finish this fight as soon as possible to prevent any more damage.

One Cataclysm and an almost failed plan later, the akuma has been released and now another dilemma has been brought up to his attention. How is he going to captured the butterfly?

•••

Three days later, the city of Paris is still buzzing after Chat Noir's fight with Daisick, and that is what Chat Noir's been feeling exactly, sick to the pits of his stomach. He has been trying to reach out to Ladybug but still no answer came. Master Fu has shown up in Adrien's house after the fight and explained that the only way to stop the akuma from repeating what happened with Stone Heart is for him to use Cataclysm on the butterfly. Adrien almost vomited at the thought of hurting an innocent creature but Master Fu convinced him that it's the only way and more damage will be done if he did not do something. In addition, every Paris television broadcast is reporting about the missing-in-action heroine and various theories ranging from wild to worse has been discussed. One reporter insinuated that Chat Noir and Ladybug has this romance thing going on between them and Chat Noir cheated on the spotted heroine, leaving half of the Paris enraged with the feline hero and the other half in sympathy with him. Other speculated that Ladybug died on a secret mission and is never coming back while others belived that maybe Ladybug has been captured by Hawkmoth during the last attack (which Chat Noir thinks bullshit because his Lady and him clearly won against the akuma before Daisick). There are also people that theorized maybe Ladybug's just sick and is coming back soon (which Adrien prays to heaven is the truth).

He is also worried about next akuma attack and asked Alya to spread the news to remain calm and positive to avoid any akumas. Alya complied and Adrien is glad that it seems to be effective until...

A loud boom cut through the air and Chat Noir groaned. He can't even make a joke right now for being worried. He immediately tracked the source of the noise and screen his environment for any sign of Ladybug. Still no luck. Shit.

He decided its best to finish this as soon as he can seeing that this akuma is detructive and while he can capture the butterflies, he can't exactly restore the Paris of more damage occurred. He scanned the akuma and he saw the stick the he waves around to cast explosion spells all over the place is connected to a square small container thingy on his hips. Chat sneakily snatched the container and free the akuma. He used his cataclysm to destroy the butterfly (which is practically killing it on his opinion).

Reporters swarmed around him as soon as the butterfly dissolved in the air and cornered him for questions. He escaped and did not give any comment. He then dropped his transformation and feed Plagg.

"Plagg?" Adrien called the kwami with a sigh. Plagg merely hummed as acknowledgement.

"You know who is Ladybug right? Where do you think she is?" Adrien asked, looking at his kwami pleadingly. Plagg contemplated in a moment and swallowed the whole cheese before speaking.

"Don't worry. She's still alive. And Master Fu already told us she'll be back." Plagg assured him but Adrien merely sighed in annoyance.

"Yes. I know that but..." Adrien said before trailing off.

"But what?"

"I'm still worried about her, Plagg." Adrien admitted in defeat. He looked to the side and see that the kwami is looking at him expectantly, almost as if the kwami is telling him he should know where is Ladybug.

After a while, Plagg broke the silence. "If you really want to know where she is and if you're really worried about her... don't you think you should... get to the core of things to solve your dilemma?"

He raised his brows. "What do you mean?"

Plagg looked around and fidgeted for a moment before speaking slowly. "What I mean to say is... to know what happened to her... you should know what happened to her civiian identity, right?"

Adrien gasped then sputtered. "B-b-but....!?"

"Yes?" Plagg demanded, annoyed.

"But... she.. she didn't want me to know....!" Adrien finally managed to say.

"Well, it's your choice to find out or wait for her." Plagg said, dismissing the subject then positioned himself to sleep while Adrien is left in silence to brood about his new dilemma.

•••

He is in a middle of a fight and Chat Noir's already running out of time. His plan failed and he had to use Cataclysm to escape the the clutches of the akuma, this time a middle-aged woman throwing whipped creams everywhere. He saw the woman throw a blob of whipped cream which hardens in his direction. He lifted a bus and throw it as a shield to protect himself from the oncoming attack. He glanced worriedly at the trapped citizens, harden and frozen by magical whipped cream. He is at a lost on what to do and in his distraction, he failed to notice another whipped cream thrown in his direction until someone managed to pull him out of the harm's way just in time.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice demanded and Chat Noir turned around to see Queen Bee glaring at him. He opened his mouth to defend himself but another beep in his ring told him he needs to get going. Queen Bee looked at him frustratingly and he scowled in return, already stressed about Ladybug's disappearance.

"Go! I'll hold her off while you recharge. Then we can discuss tactics after you returned." Queen Bee dismissed him and went to fight the akuma. Chat Noir dropped his transformation and in his place stood Adrien, he feed his kwami and without further explanation, he transformed back into Chat Noir.

He then sent a signal to Queen Bee and they discussed tactics hurriedly to contaminate damage. After their brief discussion, they went on to fight. Queen Bee immobilized the akuma and Chat Noir used Cataclysm to destroy another butterfly. He stayed to take care of the akuma victim while Queen Bee shooed away the reporters. Without a word, Queen Bee disappeared leaving Chat alone once again.

•••

It's been a month since he last saw Ladybug and Nathalie just informed him that the classes on his school has been cancelled due to a lot of damage taken by the school and to ensure that no one will be on the streets and be harmed if ever another akuma strike the city. Adrien paced agitatedly on his room and Plagg tried to calm him down, saying that Hawkmoth may sense his negative emotions and the last thing the Paris needs is an akumatized Chat Noir. It seems to be effective and Adrien calmed down. He obsessively watched the news for any akuma attacks but all he got is news programs discussing Ladybug's disappearance. Theories got wilder and wilder adding to his anxiousness. He turned off the tv and flopped down on his bed after groaning for a million times because of frustration. The entire city of Paris has been in a lockdown too preventing communications from the outside and all flights to Paris has been prevented.

Somewhere in the planet, a spotted heroine finally got some time to contact him once again, her pleas and demands went directly to the voicemail.

•••

Chat Noir transformed again and carefully sneaked around their mansion to fight. He already lost count how many akumas he had to fight without Ladybug, leaving the entire city in ruins. It's been a more than a month since Ladybug contacted him (and he failed to show up, if only he did maybe he could have done something) and Adrien frustratedly avoided looking at his voicemail, knowing it's going to be empty.

He tried to see if he can contact Queen Bee again and jumped when he saw Ladybug sent him a voicemail. He let out a squeal like some girl but did not care and hastily opened the message.

_"Hello, kitty. How are you? What about Paris? I'm so sorry I left all of a sudden. Something happened in my civilian life and I have no choice but to go. I tried reaching out to you but you never came. No, I do not blame you, chaton. I'm just sorry I couldn't wait any longer. I left a message to Master Fu's I'll be gone for a while. I'm really sorry I did not reach out to you again any time sooner but I barely managed to get some time alone this past few weeks... I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Will you wait for me?"_

Chat Noir played the message once again and released a breath he did not know he held. Knowing Ladybug is safe is all that matters. He smiled as he saw another voicemail in his inbox.

_"Chaton, I'm so sorry. What happened in Paris? My parents said Paris is in a total lockdown and all flights has been cancelled and no flights is being booked there. What do I do?"_

Chat Noir frowned after listening to the panicky voice of his partner. Flights? Does that mean she's overseas? He groaned. That's a problem, then. He bit his lip, trying to think how he can help his partner but a loud bang ricocheted in the air. That's when he remember there's an akuma to fight and now, strolling on the streets confidently knowing his partner is safe, he fought with a smile on his face.

That is, until he arrived at the source and paled at the sight of Hawkmoth, leering at him maliciously.

"Fuck." Chat let out under his breath.

•••

Marinette left a letter on top of the bed of her parents saying she'll be gone for a few hours but will be back as soon as she can and they did not need to worry. She used her granny's worsening condition and said she needed time to think blahblahblah. She then sneaked up on a plane going somewhere in France (because she's so badass like that) and hitched a ride outside Paris borders. She gasped as she gaped at the wires and whatnots barricading everyone to enter the city. Not her though as an idea popped into her mind. She looked around for a place to transform and swing herself inside Paris. Once inside, she almost fainted at the sight that greeted her. The once glorious city now looks as if it's a warzone. And maybe it is, she thought, as a loud bang reached her ears. She swung herself fast to the source of the noise, below her, people started going out and taking out their phones, capturing the sight of their herione in photos, spreading the news like a wildfire in the forest.

•••

With Queen Bee's help, Chat Noir managed to avoid Hawkmoth's attack. He cursed under his breath for what felt like a million time today. People cheered up somewhere below and he grunted annoyingly. Why the fuck are they cheering? He and Queen Bee is losing and they're fucking happy? Are they nuts?

Then, in an explosion caused by one of the akumas, Queen Bee has been blasted off five meters away and Chat Noir, in his distraction, has been kicked beaten into the stomach by Hawkmoth's baton. Chat Noir, already bruised, struggled to get back up. A laugh, loud and evil, reached his ears as echo of footsteps slowly come towards him. He let out a tear as the thought that he failed to protect Paris enveloped his mind. With all of his willpower, he tried to at least sit up because he can't fail Paris, he can't fail his Lady, or Plagg, or Master Fu. Until a gentle hand pushed him back down on the ground, he uselessly struggled under its firm hold but paused when he realized that the hand is covered in tight red spandex material. He looked up and felt a boost in his strength as he met Ladybug's bluebell eyes. His breath hitched up and he choked up a sob.

"You're back." He whispered reverently. Ladybug smiled at him and giggled.

"Geez, you must be worse than I thought if you did not crack up a pun." Ladybug teased.

Chat Noir laughed but stopped as pain shoot up in his ribs. Ladybug's joyful demeanor faded to be replaced by a serious and guarded expression in her face. "Rest up, kitty. Let us handle this."

"Us?" He croaked up and looked around. Now noticing Rena Rouge and Carapace bravely fighting Hawkmoth. He also saw Queen Bee starting to get up and walking towards them. Ladybug turned to her.

"Queen Bee, I want you to take Chat Noir somewhere safe and private, let us three deal with Hawkmoth. You and Chat Noir already did enough." Ladybug commanded. Queen Bee wordlessly followed her order and Ladybug glared at him before he can even protest.

Then, while being carried by Queen Bee, he watched as Ladybug bravely fight Hawkmoth along with their other two teammates until she's a dot in the distance.

•••

When Adrien woke up, he's still surprisingly Chat Noir minus the pain. He flexed his hand and body, feeling no pain. Then, he glanced around him and saw that everything is back to normal and the city of Paris is back into its glorious state again. Then, sneaking into his house, he dropped his transformation after listening to another voicemail by his partner.

_"I left Carapace and Rena Rouge their Miraculous so if ever you need help, they can respond to attacks. I'm not sure when I'll be back but I promise to come every now and then. I also realized that this secret identity about us will do us no good should a problem like this happened again. Yes, there will be risks and disadvantages but I realized the good outweighs the bad. I decided I'll reveal my identity to you now. I wonder if you know me as a civilian? Tell me I can trust you, chaton."_

He giggled at the thought at finally knowing who is his partner under the mask. He smiled at nothing, ignoring Plagg's comments about looking creepy and deranged.

"Of course you can, my Lady."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct grammar and errors


End file.
